peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 October 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-10-11 ; Comments *The show, which is from Peel Acres, features live recordings from a gig at King’s College Student Union, London, to celebrate the 40th anniversary of Peel's first radio programme, which was on Kat's Karavan from American radio station WRR: "It's fairly hypothetical in a way, because I'm not exactly sure when I did the first programme, but I reckon it was 40 years ago. But then again I might reckon the same again next year, so we can have another do." *The anniversary event had been rescheduled from Sept. 12, which meant New Order were unable to appear in person. The band sent a recording of a live performance of the Joy Division song 'Transmission' with a message, which is played on the show. Ken Garner, who does not list this as a session, says it was on a video (The Peel Sessions, BBC Books, p.240). The video recording was later included on the Strange Fruit CD release New Order In Session, (SFRSCD128, 2004) although erroneously gives the year as 2002.https://www.discogs.com/New-Order-In-Session/release/497605 *The recorded live sets all include personal thanks to Peel from the artists. Jarvis from Pulp also dedicates 'Help The Aged' to him. More flatteringly, Sheila gets a dedication from Billy Bragg for 'She Came Along To Me'. *A listener asks by email why Peel does not play Die Toten Hosen. JP: “The reason why there’s no Toten Hosen to be honest with you is they did a session for the programme and took advantage of the fact that I knew no German and recorded a couple of songs of breathtaking vulgarity that could have got us taken off the radio. So I kind of hardened my heart against Toten Hosen and I haven’t played any of their stuff since. I know it’s a bit childish, but to hell with them." *Incomplete recording. The first two tracks of the night are missing, but the first four artists are mentioned by Peel later in the show. Sessions *Billy Bragg live at King’s College, recorded 2001-09-24 *Nick Cave live at King’s College, recorded 2001-09-24 *Pulp live at King’s College, recorded 2001-09-24 *New Order one-track session, private tape, recording date unknown Tracklisting *Vivisick: unknown *Charlie Patton: unknown recording cuts in *Fall: My Ex-Classmates Kids (LP – Are You Are Missing Winner) Cog Sinister *Billy Bragg live #A Lover Sings #Milkman Of Human Kindness #St Monday #She Came Along To Me #Everywhere *Bidgood’s Symphonic Dance Band: The Wedding Of The Painted Doll (Pig's Big 78 2001) – 8-inch single *Circle: unknown (LP – Taantumus) Bad Vugum *Chicago Loop: Purified (12” single) Cluster *Nick Cave live #God Is In The House #Mercy Seat #Into My Arms *ZZ Hill: No More Doggin’ (LP – New Breed R&B) Kent *Aavikko: Torpedo Boys (EP – Viitostie) Hawaai Sounds *New Order: Transmission (session) *Fallout Boy: Devil In The Flesh (12” single) Bulletproof *Elmer Gantry’s Velvet Opera: Statesboro Blues *Pulp live #Theme From Peter Gunn #Sorted For E's & Whizz #Help The Aged #This Is Hardcore #Sunrise *Bedouin Ascent: Waveboy (12” EP – Junk Force) No Immortal File ;Name * John Peel 11-10-01 ;Length *1.52.53 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online